The proliferation of available streaming video is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of such viewable streaming content. Content providers often provide free streaming video content to users in exchange for association of an advertisement with the video. These advertisements are often provided in association with a primary video as a pre-roll advertisement played at initiation of playing the primary video. However, depending on manner in which a user interface displaying a video is generated and configured, the video may begin playing while being displayed in an area of the user interface that is not seen by the user. As a result, the user will not see the pre-roll advertisement.